


Bedroom Battlefield

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2015 [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hate Sex, Sexy Times, That's it that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei doesn’t understand how the girl wormed her way into her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> How did this happen?  
> I just- I was thinking about a fanvid about these two set to the Rains of Castamere where it ends with Margaery's imprisonment, but then this happened?? 
> 
> I don't even know, guys.

Margaery slinks into her bed chambers like a house cat. She doesn’t say anything, simply smirks at Cersei as if she’s said something incredibly clever. That’s the way that it always goes. Cersei isn’t sure how it began, or why exactly. She suspects that the Tyrell girl wanted to worm her way into her favor. Perhaps she just wanted to prove to the queen that she could. Tyrells feign loyalty and humility to their liege lords, but underneath they’re an ambitious, conniving bunch. Much like the Reynes, but Cersei remembers what became of them. She intends to treat Margaery to a similar end.

Cersei doesn’t understand how the girl wormed her way into her bed. She’s never been particularly attracted to women. Actually, she’s never been particularly attracted to anyone that isn’t Jaime. 

She doesn’t understand why she wants the girl anyway. She’s not gorgeous. She’s pretty, but so are country girls if you catch them at the peak of their youth. Margaery Tyrell is an average looking girl, but she can do above average things with her tongue. She wasn’t a maiden when she found her way into Cersei’s bed, but in some ways, she appreciates that.

If she’s going to fuck her, the girl might as well be good at it. And it makes the accusations Cersei plans to bring before the High Septon seem far more believable.

The girl undoes her dress with a sickening smirk and Cersei slams her against the bed. She kisses her fiercely. She wants to eat the little queen alive before they execute her. Cersei loathes her. Despises her, wants to watch her _burn._ But she supposes that fucking her might be the closest she can get for the moment. It takes time to build up a case against someone, time to find accusers and secure allies. Fucking her target is simply the best way to pass the time.

 

Cersei pounds against her, desperate to find relief. She’ll steal her pleasure from the Tyrell girl, use her the way that a King might. She wants to watch the girl burn like the Hand’s Tower someday, but for now, this might be good enough. She pushes her tongue into the warmth of girl’s mouth and rubs roughly against her, her nether regions desperate for friction.

 

The other girl puts her light green gown back on and starts to make for the door.

“Good night, Cersei,” Margaery says with an airy tone.

“I am the queen,” Cersei demands. The girl should address her as such, but Margaery laughs, not even bothering to stifle it.

“So am I,” she says lightly. Cersei wants to squeeze the life out of the girl herself, but she doesn’t. She somehow restrains herself. Margaery flutters out of the room like a butterfly and Cersei lets out an angry breath. Her body has been sated, but her bloodlust has not.

 

Cersei takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself down.

 

A Lannister is coming for Margaery, and she can’t fuck her way out that one.

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda sucks? But it's also femslash February and I am of the opinion that I should post as much femslash during this month as possibly, even if it kinda sucks.


End file.
